Abby's Origin-A Christmas Special
by Gaming Is Fiction Life
Summary: When Chris' dad can't come home for Christmas again, he wishes for another life. And as it turned out, his Eevee would grant it... (Shiny Eevee TF)


**Abby's Origins-a Christmas special**

**12/24/19**

**9:00 pm**

"WHAT!?" Chris said on the phone, "YOU CAN'T BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS?!"

"I'm sorry Chris," his father said quietly on the phone. "You know that my work has a lot of events today. I'm am so sorry…" Chris took a large breath and hung up.

Suddenly, he got tackled by a creature with brown fur. The creature was licking Chris' face and made him start laughing. "Come on, Melissa! Stop it!"

"Eevee!" Melissa said excited. Chris started smiling… But it eventually turned back to a frown.

"Dad's not coming for Christmas… Again." The little Eevee started drooping her little ears.

"Eve…," it simply responded.

Ever since Melissa hatched, it felt like Chris' dad was avoiding him more and more. And since his mom disappeared without notice made his life harder for him. But despite all of that, Chris always took care of Melissa… Heck, he even considered Melissa as his little sister…

And so did Melissa.

As they always did every night, Chris and the little Eevee laid down on the roof of the house, staring at the stars. The stars were beautiful, but there was one in particular that both took notice. "Woah, a shooting star!"

But what they didn't know was that it wasn't a normal shooting star. It was in fact… Well, you'll find out about that later. Chris closed his eyes and made a wish. "I wish… I wish…"

"For our lives to change forever…"

Chris heard a voice… An unknown voice, although it did sound familiar. Chris stood up from the roof and started looking around. The voice came back, this time saying, "Something wrong, Chris? You're acting weirder than usual."

Chris found himself looking at Melissa, who was looking straight at him.

"Are you ok, Chris? Because I don't think you are," said Melissa… Wait, said!?

"You… You can talk?!"

"Wait, you can understand me?" Chris nodded still staring at her. "It actually happened…," Melissa said mumbling to herself.

"What happened?"

Melissa moved her head, indicating to follow her. Reluctantly, Chris followed her, heading inside the house.

***Backyard***

Chris stopped in the middle of the backyard as there was a crater in the middle of the huge backyard his family had.

"When did this came?" Then he remembered. Last night, a large sound woke him up and frightened Melissa. Chris used all the time to try to calm down her and question what was going on. But by the time Melissa went back to sleep, it was way too late to explore the unknown, so Chris went back to sleep.

In the distance, Melissa went to the crater and looked inside. "Yes! It's still here!" Her tail starts wagging violently of excitement.

Chris started racing toward her and looked inside the crater. Inside, was a shiny Eevee laying down, asleep on top of the rocky surface. "Why is there an Eevee here?" Chris questioned.

"Well, we both wanted the same thing. And if I had to guess who that was… That would be you in your _true_ form." Chris looked at Melissa questioning why she would say that. Melissa jumps down to the Eevee followed by Chris going right next to her.

"Well, pick it up," Melissa said. Chris paused for a moment to think. Was all of this real? He could be just imagining Melissa's voice in his head, but the crater with the Eevee was all too real. And if it was real, he could finally be _with_ Melissa, fighting for the same cause.

It was in that moment is when Chris picked up the shiny Eevee.

At first, the Eevee woke up from its sleep and looked at Chris weirdly. After a couple of seconds later though, the Eevee caught on and licked Chris' nose.

_It's time to be yourself…_ At that moment, the Eevee jumped to instead of it landing on top of Chris' chest, it went into his body.

"W-What just happened?" Melissa opened her jaw, acting in surprise. "What? Is something on me."

"Your nose!" Chris started touching his nose. It was flat with a spongy surface and the feeling was cold. This made Chris realize something.

He was actually turning into a shiny Eevee. A tingling sensation came to Chris when he looked at his hands. His pinky and thumb started shrinking back in his body while the other three fingers swelled and shrank slightly. On the forehand, a pink paw pattern formed as the same steps was going on with the other hand. Once that was done, Chris had Eevee paws which looked weird without fur.

"Speak of the devil," Chris mumbled to himself looking at his arms. Silver fur sprouted from both arms, shrinking at the same time. Pretty soon, his entire body was covered with the sliver fur that a shiny Eevee would have.

"I suggest you get into four legs now…," Melissa said to Chris. He followed that instruction and heard the noise that would keep him in four legs.

CRACK!

The pain was unbearable for time being, but it would be all be _worth _it soon.

Suddenly, Chris started shrinking from his clothes. Melissa tried her best to remove all the clothes, but it didn't matter anyway since Chris was engulfed in his clothes. While she was removing his pants, Chris' tailbone started extending past its regular limit and a bushy, silver tail came out of it.

Finally, the face was the only thing left transforming. His ears pulled up, landing on top of his head. Chris' eyes got bigger, as his eye color changed to brown. And a muzzle was made, rearranging his mouth.

Chris is officially a shiny Eevee.

"Welcome to your new life, big bro," Melissa said smiling at Chris. Chris smiled back when a bright light came in front of the two of them.

"Well, she is saying the truth. Well done Melissa." In front of the two of them was a Mew.

"M-Mew?!" Chris was dumbfounded. How-and why- is Mew of all Pokémon here?

"Thanks Mew… I should explain myself, shouldn't I?" Chris nodded yes.

"You see," Mew explained, "Melissa is not really from this world. She is from what we call the _true_ Pokémon World."

"True Pokémon World?"

"What you and I live in now is the regular Pokémon World," said Melissa, "But the true Pokémon World is where only Pokémon live in harmony."

"Woah… I could never imagine that…"

"Well, there is another world that only humans live in, but that's for another time." Mew floated toward Chris. "Well, Chris. Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

There was no hesitation when Chris said this, "Yes I am."

Mew smiled and opened a portal. "Then get ready."

Chris nodded and went inside waiting for Melissa to come to the other side. Just before she went in, Melissa turned her head to Mew. "I should tell him my _true_ name, right?"

Mew smiled, "Of course you need to." Then she went into the portal, and the three of them went their separate ways.

…

…

…

"Abby."

**A/N: Abby and Chris will appear in my other book, The 'Chu Brothers: A New World. As for when, you'll just have to find out later.  
Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
